


Tomorrow (it got worse)

by llamabunnybird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Freedom, Historical References, It Gets Worse, M/M, Partitions of Poland, but hey they have each other, for now, in over their heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polish history in a nutshell can be summed up as "It got worse" with intervals of hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow (it got worse)

“This is it” Lithuania whispered as he watched the soldiers throw more books on the pile of burning paper. First it had started with the papers all of them being forced to print in Russian or be shut down. Now it was books. Drawing back into the shadows of the trees around him Lithuania turned to Poland. “We have to do something Felix!” he said as he glanced around for his friend. The silence from Poland was unsettling to say the least and when he spotted his friend curled into a ball under a yew tree nearby he knew why. Quickly moving over to him Lithuania winced in sympathetic pain as the flickering light of the bonfire played over Poland’s grimace of pain.  
“It hurts Liet” he wheezed “It’s like every breath is full of smoke” He added before he convulsed into a coughing fit trying desperately to get air as ash and burned bits of paper came out with each hacking cough.  
Lithuania winced. The memory of similar things happening in the past to him, causing him to pull the smaller man onto his lap as he rubbed soothing circles into his friend’s back. Part of him knew they needed to move. The soldiers obviously knew they were in the area….but he didn’t want to make Poland move. Eventually as the light of the bonfire died down and the soldiers started pulling people from their homes he sighed and nudged Poland “Felix, I know you’re in pain but we need to move” he whispered as the soldiers got closer.  
Poland glared at him weakly “this isn’t pain” he said finally hissing from the pain “The partitions were pain!”  
Lithuania started to say he had just said it hurt but stopped himself. Pride was precious to their type and always had been. Instead he shifted pulling Poland along with him until they were on his northern border near Riga. Dizzy from the effort of shifting himself and Poland across the miles of their shared territory he flopped into the snow. Closing his eyes he listened as Poland continued to cough up what sounded like his lungs. Eventually Poland flopped into the snow next to Lithuania.  
“You think Russia’s gonna like come looking for us up here??”he asked as he tangled his fingers with the other’s. Lithuania;s eyes shot open in surprise as Poland’s cold hand nudged his before he relaxed back into the snow.  
“ I don’t think so and if he does we can just shift again” he shrugged “It’s weird shifting. It’s been so long…” he said as an afterthought.  
Poland’s foot nudged his and with a sigh and another series of hacking coughs he pulled Lithuania up “Well it must mean the rebellion is like working right?!” he said trying to be chipper.  
It was true. Occupied or possessed territories lost many of the ‘perks’ of nationhood from regressing in age(appearance wise anyway) to the eventual loss of the ability to travel via the nation’s version of an teleport none of the adjustments they had had to make over the years were fun. The fact that Lithuania at least could travel again was a reassuring one. They had both lost that particular privilege after the disastrous partitions in 1795.  
Brushing snow off of Lithuania Poland smiled. “It’s going to be fine Toris. I like promise” He dragged Lithuania after him setting off into the snow. They would find shelter with some of the rebels in the region he was positive. “The books and newspapers were a little set back!” he said confidence restored. “Tomorrow we’ll be free!”  
And in that moment Lithuania believed him.  
And then predictably It got worse.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was the result of our class one day in Imperial Russia being on the partitions of Poland/the polish rebellions. Basically every time the poles rebelled they almost got their freedom. Before something catastrophic happened like you know crop failure or invasion by the Ottoman Empire or world war 1 or 2 . Or in the case of the Partitions being divvied up by Austria, Prussia and Russia .


End file.
